Glitter, Sweatshirts, and Other Nice Things
by TheSlytherinFromDistrictFour
Summary: "I do not have glitter in my hair." "Obviously, it's not mine. Look at it!" Just a bunch of really short, Magnus/Alec drabbles. Fluff.
1. I do not have glitter in my hair

Creeping into the Institute was a hard thing to do.

Even more so, when your sister and everyone else you know is practically the lightest sleepers on the planet.

He could not blame them. Alec was the worst, in terms of being light sleepers.

Alec's key clicked in the lock- a sound a bit too loud- and he crept silently into the halls.

Footsteps made his cerulean eyes widen; and in a last moment hope, he tried to duck behind the door, which was not easy with his six-foot frame.

"Alec?" A voice hissed, and he bit his lip, hesitating before answering in a whisper, "Yeah?"

"What in the absolute hell are you doing?" His sister peeked her head from around the corner, dressed in nothing but her nightclothes.

"Nothing," started Alec, "I'm going to bed."

"Why are you dressed?" Suspicion lay in her voice, and Alec made a mental note to leave clothes for the next time.

"I'm not," He stated dumbly, and in the darkness, he saw Isabelle rolling her eyes. She took a step closer to him as he readjusted his shirt, biting on his bottom lip again.

"Where have you been?" Izzy looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked. Alec sputtered and stammered and finally answered- "Here."

She rolled her eyes again, "No you haven't. Jace was looking for you."

Looking up at her brother more, Isabelle grinned.

"You've got glitter in your hair."

His horror was clear on his face.

Alec's hand shot up and he ran his hands through his hair, looking more than mortified. "I do not," he defiantly stated, and Isabelle reached up and plucked a speck of glitter from his silky, ink black strands. She showed him, "You do."

Alec's entire face was red.

"I don't know where that came from," he insisted, mortified and horrified and embarrassed.

His sister merely looked full of joy. "Yes, you do. We both know you do," said Isabelle gleefully.

He shook his head, but Isabelle only laughed.

He could only imagine the amount of horror on his face.

He made another mental note to be more careful about these things.

"_I do not have glitter in my hair." _

More aggravating laughter.

"You do," Isabelle grinned, and, in uncanny timing, Alec's phone buzzed twice.

He picked it up, glanced at it and quickly shoved it back in his pocket, his face even more red.

However, it wasn't before Isabelle saw it.

'_You've left something, darling. –M'_

'_No, I am only teasing. I just want you to come back. –M'_


	2. Is that my sweatshirt?

"_Who dares disturb my rest?"_

Alec fought the urge to roll his eyes, simply calling back, "Guess." The door flew open. "Alexander!" Magnus flashed him a shining grin, beckoning him in and shutting the door quietly behind him.

There was a silent moment, in which Magnus took the smaller boy's hands, sliding his fingers down.

He nearly had the smaller boy pinned at the edge of the door, the corner of the wall, his hands resting on the other's waist.

Magnus was leaning in, his breath sending shivers up Alec's spine, their lips nearly touching.

Alec didn't even lean out, simply muttered, "Is that my sweatshirt?"

Magnus was the one resisting to roll his eyes now. "Yes, Alexander. It's obviously not mine. Look at it." The Shadowhunter was so completely oblivious to all of the innuendos and moves Magnus made or spoke.

It was a grey sweatshirt- one that was big on Alec but fit Magnus well. "I don't see what's wrong with it," Alec shrugged, twisting his finger around a strip of the fading fabric.

"It's…not the greatest," Magnus offered, "But it's yours, and it reminds me of you, so I'm keeping it." He kept it for days when the waves of missing him were too much to handle; he kept it for days when he didn't know if things were going to be alright.

Alec gave a slight grin, cerulean eyes sparkling.

"Fine with me. I've got plenty." Plenty of the same, old raggedy sweatshirts, Magnus would say, but he didn't, for the sake of another argument on something as silly as clothing.

Alec leaned up and Magnus' breath hitched as Alec made their lips meet, only for a moment.

Even if it was only for a moment, Alec had taken charge. Alec never took charge, seemingly oblivious to anything even remotely sexual.

Magnus grinned as Alec took his hand and pulled him into the living room- "Come on, I've got something to tell you," Alec stated, at the same time Magnus chuckled, "Aren't we in a good mood today?"

And they were.


End file.
